User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Continue This Story
Hey, I want to try something, If your a Twilight Fan, please help me finish this sentence below. Complete that and let others continue with it. I will add it to this story and add your username in bracketts so that people will know it is yours, like I did with mine. (Edward_Is_Better_23) It has been three years since my darling daugter Renesmee was born and I was turned into a vampire, today is her 3rd human birthday and this year it was my turn on planning it. So as I was planning for Renesmee's birthday party, I looked around to have seen that Alice has seen my future and was packing away the living room for me along with Emmett and Rosalie. I walked around to have seen that both Jasper and Edward were hanging the decorations up nicely and straight, due to our great eye sight. Renesmee is with Carlisle and Esme shopping for clothes and a new car, due to it will give us a chance to to up the living room while they take her out for a day out and we are doing this without her acknowlegdment promised by Carlisle and Esme, but the car was Edward's idea. He thinks that Renesmee is ready for a car. Then all of a sudden, Edward intrupted my thoughts by throwing a piece of paper on the floor in a bucket which held the glue for the glitter and it had gotten on my new dress that Rosalie bought for my vampire birthday and said "Hey Bella, can you give us a hand with these decorations, if you want this done quick then you are just going to have to drop that clip-bored and help" (Forever-is-only-the-beginning)said oh sorry Yer sure. Umm were do you want me. 'Over here help me with the disco ball' Oh EDWARD our baby is all grown up. 'Yea do you remember the first time you held her as a vampire and everyone thought you were going to kill her' Hahahaha Yes thanks guys I said and winked at Edward. Renesmee got home and Jacob arrived soon after he still doesnt leave her alone. They started dating a while ago and nobody is happy about it. Anyway her face as she walked though the door was so shocked and happy and excited and Alice of course was the one to start the music to which she started dancing aroung the room too. But that wasnt it, Renesmee has been going to school for a while now and has heaps of friends so we invited them all and as we went and invited them all. We hid them outside. I know she's only three but she is mentally 17 now and she looks about 16 so we put her in school. We took her out the back and then all her friends jumped from behind the tree's and it was fun I think she had a really nice time. She is still wearing the braclet i got her for her 1st christmas, the one that says 'plus que ma propre vie' which roughly translates as more than my own life. Alice was running around making sure everything was ok, rosalie was in charge of the cake inside and Jacob was following renesmee around like a lost puppie. It is time for the cake Rosalie yelled from the Kitchen and so we had cake and presents and then when everyone one was gone we could finally relax. ( IT IS ALL YOURS TO FINISH ) Category:Blog posts